Master Shen'noch
Master Shen'noch Shen'noch is the current Master of Molten Armaments the Ignean Salamanders. She has been in this position for 1 year. Early Years Shen'noch was forced to join the scout programme as a child as per the law in Ignea. By the time she was 17 she was chosen as one of her districts representatives for Vulkans Tasks competition (a competition to see which scouts are able to be considered for the Space Marine programme.) Shen'noch performed slightly above average in all tests, but was not standing out until the final test. She was given 2 days to craft equipment and then 2 days to go hunt the native wildlife. Whoever came back with the most impressive kill won. Shen'noch came back, after crafting impressive armour and a Melta tipped Spear with a giant Gorladon, a monstous draconian creature with a tri-horned, bone-plated skull. The margin of her win in this task ultimately won her the competition. Early Service Record Shen'noch started in the Scouts, driving and gunning Land Speeder Storms. Her skill at driving into hot zones and getting in and out safety made her popular with her battle brothers. Following tours of duty's she was given a position in the 9th Devastator squad mastering the art of Flamer and Multi Melta. She performed, once again above average, but it was her crafting and innovation which stood her out from her brothers. She was soon spotted as a talent by the Master of the Forge. Promotion within the ranks Following intensive training, Shen'noch was inducted into the ranks of Techmarine and operated Thunderfire Cannons on the battlefield. Her Devastator skills made her deadly with such a powerful artillery piece, however she continued to impress with difficult battlefield repairs while under heavy fire. She was brought to the attention of Vel'cona, the previous Company Master during a war with the Necrons. Shen'noch was operating the Thunderfire Cannon when a unit of Wraiths broke through the Salamander Lines. Shen'noch, knowing the position and the supporting fire was vital to the battle, she put the Thunderfire Cannon into automatic mode and then charged the wraiths, Servo Harness to hand. Dispite the resiliency of the Wraiths, Shen'noch managed to destroy them all, however she suffered horrific wounds to her Right leg. Keen to get back to her artillery, she had to make the horrific decision to use her Servo Harnesses Servo Arm to amputate her leg, then using the Servo Harnesses Flamer to cauterise the wound. She made it back to the artillery and maintained the Salvo, ensuring the battle plan was kept and helped win the day. After the battle the Master of the Forge gave her a bionic leg and she was instantly promoted to the Hellcraken and mentored for leadership. Shen'noch - Master of Molten Armaments When Rahatiel will killed, He'Sept only had one person in mind to take the position. No-one else understood Melta Weaponary better than Shen'noch - and where Rahatiel had failed so poorly in his duties, he knew the Shen'noch would not let him down. Shen'noch is untested in her new role on the battlefield, but eager to make amends for the failure of the previous Master of Molten Armaments. On the Battlefield Profile Shen'noch has the profile of He'Stan The Red Blade Shen'noch replicated the spear she had crafted during her Vulkan's Tasks. She fights with this huge two handed relic blade. The blade is so hot, it melts through all but the toughest armour. Gorladon Cloak Again, a nod to her Vulkan's Task, she had always kept the hide of the kill that got her the victory in the competition to get her into the Salamanders. She has infused the scales into a cloak, which can absorb the damage of any attack. Hand Heavy Flamer Shen'noch is a master crafter, and has managed to merge the mobility of a standard flamer, yet giving it the power of a heavy flamer. Tireless Crafter Shen'noch, when commanding personally spends time checking the Melta Weaponary of her forces. Whatever she does it seems to work - making the Melta weapons perform better in battle.